El Caballero Blanco
El Caballero Blanco (born ??? in Panama City) is a fighter for justice and professional wrestler currently competing in APG. Often accompanied by his sergeant-at-arms Jorgito, Blanco strikes fear into the hearts of villain on a weekly basis. Early Life Blanco, whose birth name has never been given, was by all accounts an orphan until he met El Caballero Rojo, a vigilante in Rio Hato and the surrounding areas. Through a combination of moxie and right place at the right time, Rojo took the young Blanco under his wing as his sidekick. At the age of seventeen Blanco came home to find the body of el Caballero Rojo who had been murdered by drug dealers. Adopting his own white version of Rojo's costume in order to appear as his vengeful spirit, Blanco brought every single one of the dealers to the authorities over the next year and was instrumental in nearly crippling Los Alphas for almost five years afterward. Feud With Gun-arm Guzman Blanco, now a vigilante in his own right, was shocked to learn of El Caballero Rojo's longtime nemesis "Gun-arm" Guzman escape from prison. His fears became a shocking reality when Guzman kidnapped Jenny Jalisco, the matron of the local Rio Hato Orphanage in a move calculated to bring Blacno into conflict with Guzman. It worked. Blanco reportedly chased Guzman all the way to Yaviza, where Guzman and his kidnapee boarded a train for Medellin in Colombia. Blanco, perched on a mail hook two miles down track, hopped onto the train and confronted Guzman. What followed was an intense fight, where Guzman reportedly hit Blanco with a number of wine bottles and a wooden chair. However, even wounded, Blanco's formidable fencing style (a combination of obfuscating cape flourishes and Aldana precision) was too much for Guzman. Wounded but alive, police found Guzman tied to the front of the lead engine with a note that read "I believe you misplaced this. --B" Blanco’s heroics coincided with an appearance in Panama by football legend Pele. Having read of the mysterious white rider Pele reached out to Blanco and the two became fast friends. Out of respect for Blanco putting his life on the line to fight for the side of all that is good Pele presented him with the majestic horse Jorgito. The Return of Los Alphas Los Alphas, drug dealers most foul, had been in hiding since Blanco's Ride of Justice four years prior. However, under the new leadership of notoriously violent El Boracho, they were back, and resuming operations in not only their stronghold of Rio Hato, but in Panama City as well. This did not sit well with Blanco, for whom the memory of Rojo's death was still very fresh. Blanco played things by the book, alerting authorities, but found their abilities lacking. The final straw came when Blanco received a letter from Jenny Jalisco via his faithful messenger falcon, Flashito. There were children in the orphanage who were found with cocaine. This meant war. Blanco staged a one-man raid on the Los Alphas compound on the outskirts of town but was met with superior firepower. He suffered from two gunshot wounds, one to the hand and one to the stomach. Left to die in the desert, he was rescued by Jorgito, who personally dragged him to the nearest hospital. Though injured, and against all conventional medical advice, Blanco decided that the war would end before the week was out. Through the confession of Hamburger, a former Los Alphas associate, Blanco found out that they made their drug delivery on the following Thursday. Blanco brought the community of Rio Hato together to fight back against Los Alphas. The fight was hard and took nearly a full twenty-four hours, but eventually only two members of Los Alphas (El Boracho and Benny "Creosete" Marquez) were left, cornered in a local deli. Blanco killed the power in the building and under the cover of darkness, quickly knocked out and disarmed Marquez. Finally face to face, Blanco was looking down the barrel of a gun when Boracho shot just to his left. Jenny Jalisco had come to lend her support, fearing that Blanco being outnumbered would mean his certain death. She fell to the ground, motionless, and Boracho began laughing. Blanco, in a moment of blind rage that still haunts him to this day, withdrew his rapier and quickly stabbed El Boracho right through his black heart. From this moment on, Blanco swore he would never kill another living soul, believing that though God justified his actions, he would not want to live with the shame. A Foreign Monster Blanco, who had at this point received a decent amount of news attention, returned to his lair one day from a routine patrol to find a letter. The letter, which was from a young Tamil expatriate, detailed to him how APG and Manuel Obando had hired a monster, a man who held no shame for the wholesale murder of her people, and a man who was to compete and live in Panama for the foreseeable future. Blanco - furious at the suffering of a child - immediately saddled up and rode off to APG's main offices. Interrupting Obando's lunch by swinging through his office window, Blanco made a number of quick demands. He demanded that Tiger Slayer be fired and that the Sri Lankan be shown the error of his ways. The Panamanian Assassin said he would do neither thing. But he also offered Blanco a job. Love, Wrestling, and Whoomp Del Rio Early on in his pro wrestling career Blanco was kept separate from Tiger Slayer. Taking to his new career he began a long run of individual success. Along the way Blanco met the lovely Cecilia Soto and for the first time in his life was able to enjoy a romantic relationship. However, just as things were going well for our hero the dastardly Whoomp Del Rio came into the pairs’ lives in 2008. Using his unmatched charisma Whoomp began to woo Cecilia away. Rumors (most likely started by the cocky Del Rio) began to circulate that Soto was spending her nights with the “One Man Tag Team”. Soto denied everything and just as Blanco was going to challenge the man over her honor Del Rio signed to work with the Professional Grappling Association. With Whoomp out of the picture the duo began to repair their relationship. Many romantic dinners were had and Blanco even appeared less at APG events to devote more time to her. But in July of 2008 Whoomp Del Rio reappeared in APG having been fired for failing a drug test in PGA. Deeply buried feelings for Whoomp came up again in Cecilia’s heart. Blanco and Del Rio feuded throughout the remainder of the year with Soto caught in the middle. Finally at APG’s final show on the calendar “Fin del Evento del Ano” Blanco challenged Whoomp to a steel cage match. El Caballero stated that if Whoomp could defeat him he would renounce any claim he had to Cecilia’s heart. Whoomp accepted the terms as well and the match was held. In what the Wrestling Contemplator deemed the company’s top match of 2008 Blanco defeated Whoomp following a twisting frog splash from the top of the cage. A bloody, exhausting effort by Blanco was rewarded as Cecilia was won over by how hard he fought for her. Blanco helped her up to sit on the cage corner with him and celebrate with the Panama City crowd. APG Isthmus Championship and As of Late Blanco went on to have two years of incredible success in the ring. With Soto firmly at his side Blanco was able to capture the APG Isthmus Championship from Aurelio Espinoza in mid-2009. He defended the belt for four months before losing it back to Espinoza in December. Blanco has since set his sights on attaining the APG Americas Championship but has been sidelined by the appearance of the mysterious El Caballero Noche.